fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Superstar Maker
Kirby Superstar Maker is a game for the Nintendo NX. The game allows you to make your own Kirby levels using monsters from both the games and the anime and even lets you create custom copy abilities, bosses, and monsters using the eNeME Monster Creator. Characters Playable *Kirby *Dedede *Waddle Doo *Marx *Magalor *Knuckle Joe *Meta Knight *Daroach *Bronto Burt *Gigant Edge Animal Buddies You can place a Animal Buddy in a level so Kirby can get on it. Animal Buddies act like they did in Kirby's Dreamland 3, and can enhance the Animal, Fire, Water, Ice, Baton, Sword, Bell, Stone, Spark, Needle, and Boar abilities. *Rick: A animal buddy and the only one available at the start. He is great at land exploration and can climb walls. **Boar: Rick grows horns as Kirby holds a matador cape. Rick can use these horns and ram into enemies as Kirby guides the uncontrollable Rick with the Matador Cape. **Fire: Rick gains a firey crown and can now breathe a long stream of fire. He can do this while walking, and can continue untill he overheats and loses his fire breath for a bit. This is his signature Ability Form. **Animal: Rick gains long claws and can dig through soft dirt as well as through walls. Animal Rick can pick up large boulders and small enemies and can throw them, much like Suplex. **Bell: Rick turns Kirby into a pink bell and can swing Kirby around. Rick can use Kirby to create vibrations and shatter through enemies like glass. **TBA *Pitch: This Animal Buddy is unlocked on the second day alongside Squishy. He can make Kirby glide in the air and can be launched from Kirby like a missle. **Spark: Pitch becomes a RC Toy much like he did in Kirby's Dreamland 3. Unlike before, Kirby can supercharge Pitch to make him go much faster and damage enemies. This is his signature Ability Form. **Boar: Pitch gains a snout and orbits Kirby. Kirby can launch Pitch and can use him to do complex comboes using both Boar Kirby and Boar Pitch. **Fire: Kirby holds Pitch like a bow and can pull on his tail feathers to make him spit out 3 fireballs, one going vertical, 2 going diagonal. These fireballs are best used to deal with faraway enemies. **Bell: Kirby holds Pitch like a ukulele and can strum him. When Kirby plays on Pitch, musical notes are created that can home in on enemies. When there are no enemies, the notes can find hidden treasures or orbit Kirby untill they find a enemy to home in on. **TBA *Squishy: Originally a squid monster from the Kirby series, Squishy becomes a Animal Buddy and is unlocked alongside Pitch. He can use ink to make Kirby go faster, yet more uncontrollable, underwater. **Baton: Squishy uses Kirby as a baton to confuse enemies. Confused enemies slowly take damage and can't tell friend from foe. **Sword: Squishy becomes Kirby's sword. His tentacles act like a much longer, but less dangerous, sword. Instead of a sword beam at full health, Squishy launches a inkball that blinds enemies. This is his signature Ability Form. **Spark: Squishy wears a jellyfish costume and can light up dark areas. Other than that, not much changes from regular Spark Kirby other than the fact that Kirby can use his Spark abilities underwater. **TBA *Pierre: This clown is the Animal Buddy obtained on the third day. He rolls Kirby around like a ball and can do a pirouette in the air to reflect projectiles. **Fire: Pierre starts juggling flaming juggling pins, much like the Circus ability. These pins lob and can bounce off enemies to create a streak of attacks. **Needle: Kirby turns into a spiked ball that Pierre can roll around. The ball crushes enemies and can pound stakes. Pierre can also launch a spike attack by pirouetting on Kirby. **Boar: Pierre becomes a Rodeo Clown while Kirby becomes a fast boar. Boar Kirby can buck around and create shockwaves while Pierre can throw firecrackers that explode in the air in front of him. This is his signature Ability Form. **TBA *Big Birdee: She is the Animal Buddy gained on the fourth day alongside Kine. She can fly faster than Kirby and can lay and throw eggs. **Water: Big Birdee grows a manual faucet wheel on her head. Kirby can turn this to launch a large ball of water at enemies. Kirby can overuse it though, and this can cause Big Birdee to temporarily be out of water. **Boar: Big Birdee grows tusks and gains bigger wings. She can make eggs faster and now has a air dash attack. **Animal: Big Birdee' s feet turn into drills and Kirby turns into a pickaxe. Big Birdee can swing Kirby around and dig under soft dirt to do surprise attacks on enemies. She can also pound stakes by jumping on them in this form. This is her signature Ability Form. **Stone: Big Birdee turns into a giant stone which Kirby can run on to make Big Birdee move. The more speed, the faster Stone Big Birdee goes! This form can also break stone blocks and pound stakes. **TBA *Kine: TBA *Bakasa: TBA Stage Creation This is the main mode of the game. This is what allows you to make games. You can use graphics from Kirby's Adventure, Kirby Superstar, Kirby 64, Kirby Squeak Squad, Kirby Mass Attack, and Kirby's Return to Dreamland. You can add multiple layers like in Kirby Triple Deluxe as well. Packs #Basic Pack: This beginner's pack comes with basic enemies, the Plains and Great Cave Offensive Terrains, some basic enemies, and the bosses Buggzy, Belly Buster, and Chuckie. #Dark Matter Pack: This pack is unlocked on the second day. This pack contains the Halfmoon, Nutty Noon, and Dedede Castle Terrains, the Warp Star, Multiple Layers, and the bosses Dark Matter Swordsman and Kracko. #Royalty Pack: This pack is unlocked on the third day. This pack contain the Royal Road and Onion Ocean Terrains, some more unique enemies, Water, Treasure Chests, Ability Orbs, and the bosses Sectonia, Fatty Puffer, and Whispy Woods. #TBA Enemies *Waddle Dee: The most basic of Kirby enemies. He just walks around, but can be shaken so he can hold a parasol, a spear, or a fork. *Bronto Burt: The most basic of aerial enemies. He flies around in a circle and can drop enemies if you put a enemy directly under him. *Blade Knight: A knight that works for King Dedede. It can slash its sword at Kirby and can jump. Kirby can inhale it to get the Sword ability. *Waddle Doo: A Waddle Dee with a giant eye and no face. It shoots its signature Beam Whip and, if shaken, turns red and instead charges up to shoot a giant ball of energy. When inhaled, it can give Kirby the Beam ability. *Boartusk (New): A new enemy and the signature carrier of the Boar ability. It dashes torwards Kirby like a rocket and can launch Star Blocks it runs into. When inhaled, it gives Kirby the Boar ability. *Hot Head/Flamer: A firey creature that gets top grades at Nightmare Enterprises. It can launch small fireballs that can burn Kirby. If shaken, it becomes a Flamer, which flies around while spinning in flames. When inhaled, it gives Kirby the Fire ability. *Tick: A small creature which can spike anything above it. It acts cuddly untill something comes close to it, which then it spikes up. When inhaled, it gives Kirby the Needle ability. *Hurly: The enemy version of a Chuckie monster. It whips its head nearby it's box and can hide fron inside its box. When inhaled, it gives Kirby the Whip ability. *Parasol: A parasol that can be added to enemies placed in the air to make them glide. It can be inhaled for Kirby to gain the Parasol ability. *Gordo: A invincible ball of spikes that bounces from wall to wall. It can be tapped on to make faster or slower. It cannot be inhaled or attacked. *Fork-Tung (New): A small frog which carries a fork. She can pick up enemies with the fork to eat them and regain stanima. She can't be inhaled, but her fork can be inhaled to gain the Fork ability. If her fork is inhaled, she runs away. *Honker Stomper: A creature with a huge nose that loves treasure. He tries to suck up Kirby and can launch crown projectiles. *Chilly: A snowman who can freeze anything surrounding him. If he is in a different layer, he can try to throw snowballs at Kirby. Once inhaled, he gives Kirby the Ice ability. *TBA Bosses *Buggzy/Buggzy EX: One of Kirby's first great foes, and available in the Basic Pack. He acts like his appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra, and he has a attack where he can throw Kirby into the background if there are multiple layers. Upon defeat, Kirby can inhale him to gain the Fighter Ability. *Belly Buster/Belly Buster EX: The second boss to come with the Basic Pack. Based off the form he takes when revealed in the anime, he flies around launching inedible pies at Kirby. If there are multiple layers, he can go into the background to launch a rain of pies at Kirby. Upon defeat, Kirby can inhale him to get the Bomb Ability. *Chuckie: The third boss to come with the Basic Pack. He is a evil jack-in-the-box with a whip-like neck. He jumps across the screen and tries to whip Kirby. Upon defeat, Kirby can inhale him to get the Whip Ability. *Dark Matter Swordsman: The first of 2 bosses in the Dark Matter Pack. This was the original form of Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 2. It acts like how it did in that game, but with some new tricks. It can conduct electricity into its sword to launch a sword beam, can create black holes like Marx Soul, and can turn into a orb of darkness and make it rain dark orbs. When defeated, Kirby cannot inhale it as it explodes. *Kracko: Kracko is the meanest storm of all Dreamland. He uses a varied moveset, using various moves from all of his appearances, along with a new attack where he creates a shield of electricity surrounding him and launches a giant beam of electricity. When inhaled, he gives Kirby the Spark ability. *Sectonia: TBA *Fatty Puffer/Fatty Puffer EX: Fatty Puffer is the second-highest animal on the sea life food chain (the first being the monster Acro) on Popstar. He acts like how he did from Kirby's Return to Dreamland, and has some new attacks. He can jump into the backmost layer to launch his water beam, he can try to inhale Kirby, and he can spew out mist in the front layer to make it harder to see. Kirby cannot inhale him due to his tremendous size. *Whispy Woods/Flowery Woods: The original Kirby boss who always took on trends like turning into yarn, inhaling, and being a flower. He acts like how he did in Kirby's Return to Dreamland, but when shaken, he becomes Flowery Woods (but only when there are multiple layers), which has the abilities from Kirby Triple Deluxe. Kirby cannot inhale him because of his durable roots. *Magalor Soul: TBA *Susshi: TBA *Landia: TBA *0: TBA *Necrodeus: TBA *Fang: TBA *Mr. Dooter: TBA *Paint Roller/Wiz: TBA *Cobgoblin: TBA *Lololo & Lalala: TBA *Bonkers: TBA *Hornhead/Jukid: TBA *Chameleo Arm: TBA *Dyna Blade: TBA *Miracle Matter: TBA *02: TBA Elements *Warp Star: The Warp Star can transport Kirby to different sublevels, and can be shaken to create a Warp Star that transports you between layers instead. Can also be inhaled instead to get the Star Rod. *Star Block: The most basic block to be placed. Can be shaken to create explosive Bomb Blocks or (almost) indestructible Stone Blocks. *Terrain: Terrain is pretty much the ground you stand on. The terrain changes with the theme and Era. *Treasure Chest: You can place Copy Abilities inside these chests to reward, or place enemies to hinder players. You can even place a Warp Star inside a chest! *Water: Place Water on a level to make a underwater paradise. Most enemies change underwater, but some enemies like Fork-Tung and Bronto Burt stay the same. Hot Head, Flamer, and other heat-related enemies can't survive underwater. *TBA Copy Abilities In this game, you unlock the copy abilities Kirby can use by creating levels. Once you unlock Ultra Sword, you can mix the Sword, Fire, Water, Hammer, Ice, Stone, Needle, Bell, Spark, Bomb, Cutter, and Leaf Abilites to create combo abilities, much like in Kirby 64. You unlock these abilites 5 times a day in this order: *'Beam' *'Fire' *'Ice' *'Spark' *'Stone' *'Needle' *'Sword' *'UFO' *'Animal' *'Beetle' *'Needle' *'Hammer' *'Leaf' *'Magic' *'Ninja' *'Bomb' *'Cutter' *'Ghost' *'Ultra Sword' *'Dragoon' (New) *'Wheel' *'Extreme Wheel' (New) *'Wing' *'Bell' *'Supersonic Bell' (New) *'Boar' (New) *'Fork' (New) *'Tornado' *'Rocket' *'Baton' (New) *'Clean' *'Laser' *'Flare Beam' *'Snow Bowl' *'Metal' *'Hypernova' *'Crash' *'Mike' *'Cupid' Combination Abilities *Fire + Sword = Firey Sword *Fire + Water = Oil *Fire + Bell = Rock and Roll *Fire + Leaf = Smoke Signal *Water + Cutter = Surfboard *Water + Leaf = Lilypad *Water + Sword = Bubble Rapier *Water + Bomb = Water Balloon *Water + Ice = Ice Cube *Leaf + Bell = Bagpipe *Leaf + Bomb = Rafflesia *Leaf + Spark = Lemon Battery *Leaf + Sword = Oak Greatsword *Stone + Sword = Sword in the Stone *Stone + Leaf = Moss *Stone + Spark = Tesla Coil *Hammer + Sword = Shield *Hammer + Fire = Wildfire Hammer *Hammer + Ice = Glacier Hammer *Hammer + Spark = Jackhammer *Bell + Sword = Metronome *Bell + Spark = CD *Bell + Bomb = Mike'' (Also obtained regularly)'' *Bell + Ice = Violin *Ice + Spark = Refrigerator *Ice + Stone = Curling Stone *Ice + Sword = Candy Cane *Ice + Needle = Snowflakes *TBA Category:Maker Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games